


Miraculous

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Hugs, M/M, Reunions, Traditional Media, they need ALL THE HUGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: “It’s all right, Merlin,” he said softly. “I’m here.”





	Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skitz_phenom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitz_phenom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Braver than We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715298) by [Skitz_phenom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitz_phenom/pseuds/Skitz_phenom). 



> Dear skitz, I hope you enjoy my take on the reunion scene in your story. It was such an emotional moment, I had to try and capture it! Thank you to cobaltmoony for the lightning beta and the mods for continuing our beloved camelot-remix tradition <3

 

 

Tumblr link to come soon <3


End file.
